Es war nur ein Tanz
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: One-Shots aus den Perspektiven von Jenna, Alaric u.a. als sie beobachten wie Elena mit Damon tanzt. Jeder von ihnen sieht die Dinge etwas anders, aber manche Dinge ändern sich nicht, egal wie du versucht sie zu betrachten.
1. Mit Damon?

**Titel:** Es war nur ein Tanz...

**Originaltitel:** It Was Just a Dance

**Autor:** Shatteredsand

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Vampire Diaries

**Kapitel:** 1/15

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Warnung:** Spoiler für die Folge "Miss Mystic Falls" (1x19)

**Inhalt:** Eine Serie von One Shots aus den Perspektiven von Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy und anderen als sie beobachten wie Elena mit Damon tanzt. Jeder von ihnen sieht die Dinge etwas anders, aber manche Dinge ändern sich nicht, egal wie du versucht sie zu betrachten.  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört Vampire Diaries nicht.

**A/N:** Ich liebe es Dinge aus den Perspektiven von Charakteren zu schreiben, die nicht ganze Geschichte wissen. Es ist immer anders als von jemanden der weißt was los ist. Also, diese FF wird von fünf verschiedenen POVs sein. Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie. Caroline und Anna/Jeremy. 

**Ü/N:** Eine meiner liebsten TVD-Fics. Hoffe sie gefällt. Gewidmet ist sie Shayla!

Reviews wären toll!

**Wortanzahl: **382Wörter

**Kapitel 1 - Mit Damon?**

"Was macht sie da mit Damon?" Die Worte entgleiten meinen Lippen als ein Flüstern. Eine bessere Frage wäre vielleicht "Wo ist Stefan?" Aber alles woran ich denke ist, dass Elena mit dem Bruder ihres Freundes tanzt und es sieht fast ... intim aus.

Er starrt sie mit einer Intensität an die ich niemals zuvor gesehen habe. Stefan schaut sie nie so an. Stefan sieht sie mit Liebe und Zuneigung und einem warmen Verlangen sie von allem was sie verletzt zu schützen an. Damon, Damon blickt sie an mit verbotenen Verlangen und widersprüchlichen Gefühlen und einem dunklen Gefühl der Bereitschaft zu töten um sie zu retten.

Stefan ist derjenige, der hier mit Elena sein sollte, seine große, sichere Hand umhüllt ihre zarte, schlanke in der Wärme und Sicherheit, während sie tanzen. Stefan ist derjenige, der meine Nichte ansehen sollte wie etwas das man beschützt und liebt.

Aber es sind Damons lange, graziöse Finger die sich um Elenas winden. Es ist Damon, der hier ist, seine andere Hand stark und fest gegen ihren Rücken, als sie tanzen. Es ist Damon, der Elena ansieht als würde er sterben, bevor er sie verletze und er würde jeden Töten, der es versuche.

Damon ist kein guter Mann. Ich kann das sehen. Die Dunkelheit, die seine Augen beherrscht, manchmal so schwer das selbst ich sie sehen kann, kommt viel zu leicht. Die subtile Weise wie er Tod und Schmerz auszustrahlen scheint ohne es überhaupt zu wissen. Damon ist gefährlich. Der dunklere Bruder, geheimnisumwoben.

Stefan ist der bessere Mann. Ruhiger, süßer, zuverlässiger. Derjenige, der ein Mädchen in Sicherheit bringt, anstand die Narren abzuschlachten die versuchten ihr zu schaden. Stefan ist sicher. Der weiße Ritter auf seinem weißen Pferd, sein Herz auf der Zunge tragend für die ganze Welt zu sehen.

Es sollte Stefan sein. Stefan tanzt mit Elena. Stefan liebt Elena. Stefan rettet Elena von der Dunkelheit aus Schmerz und Verlust mit seiner sanften Liebe. Stefan sollte das sein.

Aber es ist Damon. Es ist immer Damon. Jeder der sieht wie sie zusammen tanzen, kann es sehen. Selbst wenn sie nicht wüsste das es eine Wahl gibt, Elena hat sich bereits entschieden.

Es sollte Stefan sein. Stefan macht Sinn.

Aber Liebe macht keinen Sinn. Liebe ist nicht logisch.

Genauso wie Damon.

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Keine Ahnung

**A/N:** Dieser hier ist mit Alarics POV. So weit ich weiß, hatte ihm niemand gesagt, dass Stefan wieder das gute Zeug nimmt, darum weiß er nicht warum Stef nicht da ist. Und, natürlich, hasst er immer noch Damon mit der hitzigen Leidenschaft von tausend Sonnen.

**Warnungen:** Sprache. Alaric sieht aus wie ein Typ, der im Privaten flucht, denkt ihr nicht auch?

**Wortanzahl:** 423 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - ****Keine Ahnung.**

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung.", antworte ich Jenna. Weil ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer warum Elena mit diesen Bastard, der meine Frau, ihre _Mutter_, ermordet hat, tanzt. Aber sie macht es. Sie tanzt mit ihm und starrt in seine Augen und lächelt ein kleines Lächeln. Es macht mich krank. Es widert mich an zu denken, dass sie es überhaupt zulässt, dass er sie berührt.

Ihre Augen verließen niemals seine und da war etwas schwer definierbares in diesen schokoladenfarbenen Tiefen. Was zur Hölle denkt sie nur? Was zum Teufel könnte diese... diese _Gräueltat_ okay machen? Was könnte er gemacht haben um sie so zum Lächeln zu bringen mit diesem unnennbaren Gefühl in ihren Augen?

Meine Augen gleiten von diesem verräterischen Lächeln, dass ihre Lippen schmückt, herunter zu der Kette um ihren Hals. Sie trägt immer noch ihr Eisenkraut. Damon hat sie nicht dazu gezwungen dies zu tun. Sie wählte dies aus ihrem eigenen freien Willen. Verflucht sei sie.

Meine Augen huschen herum in dem offenen Innenhof. Wo ist Stefan? Warum erlaubt er diese Farce fortzusetzen? Er hasst seinen Bruder fast so sehr wie ich es tue. Und er liebt Elena viel zu sehr um sie in den Armen eines anderen Mannes, besonders von seinem verdorbenen und verkommenen Bruder, zu sehen. Also warum ist er nicht hier? Warum rennt er nicht zu seiner Geliebten um sie aus den Armen seines Bruders zu ziehen? Warum tötet er Damon nicht dafür sein Mädchen auf eine so intime Art und Weise zu berühren?

Die Musik stoppt und sie trennen sich. Gott sei Dank. Ich war kurz dafür mich zu verlieren und eine Szene zu machen. Sie starrt ihn jedoch immer noch mit diesem dummen kleinen Lächeln an. Es bringt mein Blut zum Kochen. Und er starrt sie ebenfalls an. Und meine brennende Wut entfacht noch mehr. Weil es Liebe ist die aus diesen Augen strahlt.

Was gibt diesem Monster das Recht jemanden zu lieben? Was gibt ihm das Recht glücklich zu sein, wenn _er_ mir _meine Frau wegnahm_? Was gibt ihm das Recht sich in die Tochter der Frau, die er getötet hat, zu verlieben?

Zorn steigt in mir hoch, aber ich zwinge es herunter, sodass Jenna nicht fragen kann was das Problem sei. Meine Hände finden sich geballt in engen Fäusten wieder. Plötzlich passt alles zusammen. Dieses undefinierbare Gefühl, welches in Elenas Augen schlummerte als sie mit dem Feind getanzt hat, ist nun offensichtlich. Sie liebt ihn. Sie liebt die Bestie, die mir alles genommen hat. Sie liebt ihn.

Hurensohn...

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Wählen

**A/N:** Bonnie ist dran. Ihr beste Freunde tanzt mit dem Mann, der dafür verantwortlich ist, zumindest in ihren Augen, für den Tod ihrer Großmutter. Sie ist nicht wirklich erfreut...

**Wortanzahl:** 537 Wörter

**Kapitel 3 - ****Wählen**

"Miss Elena Gilbert eskortiert von Mister Stefan Salvatore." Das ist was der Moderator behauptet hatte. Aber es ist Damon der Elenas Hand hält während er sie auf ihren Platz auf der Tanzfläche führt. Mein Magen macht einen Sprung. Damon Salvatore, das Monster für das meine Grams starb um es zu retten. Es bedeutete nichts. Damons verdammte Liebe war nicht einmal im Grab. Grams starb für nichts.

Der Tanz beginnt und Elena kann ihre Augen nicht von diesem grausamen Teufel vor ihr lassen. Ihre Handflächen schweben Zentimeter von einander entfernt, so viel näher als bei den anderen Teilnehmern. Kleine Lächeln ziehen an den Winkeln ihrer Lippen.

Nein.

Der Tanz verändert sich und Damon schlingt seine mörderische Hand um Elenas naive. Seine andere, bildlich gesprochene blutverschmierte Hand drückt gegen ihren Rücken, sie näher an sich ziehend. Und Elena geht, tritt hinein in seine ewig dunkle Umarmung. Sie sind immer noch näher als die anderen. Aber sie bemerken es nicht. Keiner von ihnen hatte bisher nicht einmal geblinzelt seitdem der Tanz begonnen hatte. Elenas warme schokoladenfarbene Augen starren, verloren, in Damons eisige blaue.

Er führt sie mühelos durch die Schritte, vertrauter mit dem Tanz als jeder Sterbliche je verstehen könnte. Er war immerhin dort als er erfunden wurde. Elena folgt ihm mit einer Grazie, die durch Vertrauen geboren ist. Sie vertraut ihm.

Ihre Auren leuchten auf in der gemeinsamen Zeit, pulsierend mit geteilten Emotionen. Zuneigung, Vertrauen, Intimität, Lust, Liebe.

Nein.

Oh, Gott. Mir wird schlecht. Ich will das nicht sehen. Ich will dies nicht _wissen_.

Der Tanz endet und sie treten ein paar Schritte auseinander, aber sie können immer noch nicht von einander wegschauen. Damons grausames Grinsen wurde von einem Lächeln aus echter Verehrung ersetzt. Elenas sanftes Lächeln schreit praktisch ihre Gefühle heraus. Das darf nicht passieren. Sie können dies nicht tun. Sie können dies nicht fühlen. Es ist... es ist ... falsch!

Damon ist ein kaltherziger, brutaler Killer . Er kann nicht lieben. Und er kann sicherlich nicht meine beste Freundin lieben. Elena ist zu klug um sich in den Bad Boy zu verlieben. Sie war es immer gewesen. Warum kann sie nicht durch Damons netten Akt zu dem sadistischen Monster darunter sehen? Sie kann ihn nicht lieben. Sie liebt Stefan. Stefan ist sicherer. Stefan ist ... weniger monströs als sein Bruder. Stefan ist beinahe ein anständiger Mensch. Sie muss Stefan lieben.

Aber Damon liebt Elena. Ernsthaft und wahrhaftig liebte er sie.

Und Elena liebt Damon. Ernsthaft und törichterweise liebte sie ihn.

Auren lügen nicht. Selbst wenn sie es sich selbst oder einander nicht eingestehen würden, sie sind verliebt. Hilflos, auf ewig, hoffnungslos verliebt.

Die Welt stellt sich auf den Kopf und alles fällt nach unten. Meine beste Freundin ist verliebt in einen Mörder. In zwei Mörder. Ich habe sie verloren. Sie würde mich niemals über die Salvatore-Brüder wählen. Und sie gehören nun ihr. Gänzlich, vollkommen, die ihre.

Ich sagte ihr, ich würde nicht machen, dass sie wählen muss. Nun brauche ich es nicht. Es gibt nicht einmal eine Wahl für sie. Wie zur Hölle soll ich einen Weg in diesen verzwickten Dreier, den sie geworden sind, bekommen? Nun ist die einzige Wahl, die übrig geblieben ist, wie bereit ich bin involviert zu werden.

Ende


	4. Dreiecksgeschichte?

**A/N:** Caroline ist an der Reihe. Damon ist ihr Ex, den sie nicht sonderlich mag. Und Elena ist eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. Oh, plus wir schauen kurz zurück in Episode 12. Wow!

**Wortanzahl:** 469 Wörter

**Kapitel 4 - Dreiecksgeschichte?**

Das ist nicht Mister Stefan Salvatore. Das ist Damon. Damon mit Elena, sie führend an ihren und den Platz ihres Partners. Was zur Hölle? Warum ist er überhaupt hier?

Elena und Damon verneigen sich und beginnen den Tanz. Ich versuche meine Augen auf mein eigenes Ersatzdate zu halten, aber es ist schwer. Damon war meine Welt als wir zusammen waren. Als wir uns trennten, entschied ich mich ihn zu hassen, aber es ist immer noch seltsam ihn zu beobachten wie er mit Elena tanzt. Die Art wie er sie ansieht, so hat er mich nie angesehen. Ich war immer eine Annehmlichkeit für ihn. Er hat mich immer nur belästigt, wenn er etwas wollte.

Aber das ist es nicht, wie er Elena ansieht. Seine blassblauen Augen, immer so kalt, wenn er sie auf mich richtete, sind sanft. Seine Augen starren in Elenas, suchen nach irgendeiner schwer nachvollziehbaren Antwort zu einer ungefragten Frage. Die Art wie er sie jetzt gerade ansieht? Ich wünschte, er hätte mich so angesehen. Nur ein einziges Mal. Als wäre ich seine Welt. Die Art wie es Elena offensichtlich ist.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Matt. Und ich will nicht wieder mit Damon zusammen kommen. Nur, ich... Nur, ich wünschte mir, dass es nicht so unverhohlen offensichtlich war, dass er mich ohne jegliche Gedanken oder Sorge ausgenutzt hatte.

Und Elena starrt direkt zurück zu ihm. Augen voller Zuneigung und Vertrauen und Lust. Anscheinend war der Kommentar, dass Elena und die Salvatore-Brüder eine Dreiecksbeziehung haben, gar nicht so verkehrt. Ihre Hände sind viel näher als meine und Jefferys. "Die Intimität einer Beinaheberührung" ist richtig. Damon und Elena zeigen dies definitiv...

Apropos beide Brüder, wo ist Stefan? Sollte er nicht hier sein? Mit Damon um Elena kämpfen oder mit Elena wegen Damon? Sollte er nicht irgendwas tun? Stefan ist vielleicht der nettere Bruder, aber er liebt definitiv Elena und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das einfach irgendwohin wegspaziert, so dass sein Bruder sein Mädchen stehlen kann.

Damon zieht Elena näher an sich als der Tanz sich ändert. Sie folgt seiner Führung anmutig als er sie viel geschmeidiger durch die Schritte führt als Jeff oder sonst jemand anders. Er war nicht einmal zur Übungsstunde gegangen, wo hat er gelernt so zu tanzen?

Sie machen immer noch dieses Seelen lesen durch ihr ausgedehnten Blickkontakt. Haben sie überhaupt einmal geblinzelt? Und nun lächelt sie ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln an ihn. Und Damon lächelt genauso zärtlich zurück. Nicht sein übliches lässiges Grinsen, ein echtes, aufrichtiges Lächeln. Ich habe niemals dieses Lächeln gesehen. Ich war sicher, dass es er nicht konnte.

Und der Tanz endet. Er tritt zurück von ihr mit zögerlichem Widerwillen. Sie tritt zurück mit bedauerndem Schweigen. Aber Elena lächelt ihn immer noch an. Und Damon lächelt sie immer noch an. Nur für sie.

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Märchen

**A/N:** Annas POV. Erinnert euch daran, dass sie und Jer den Tanz nicht wirklich gesehen haben. Sie redeten während des Tanzes. Sie kennt Damon seit über einem Jahrhundert. Ihre Reaktion zu den Neuigkeiten, dass Elena und Damon mehr miteinander verbindet...?

**Wortanzahl:** 432 Wörter  
_

Kapitel 5 - Märchen

Damon und Elena? Was? Nein. Elena und Stefan spielen Romeo und Julia. Damon kümmert sich nicht um solche Dinge. Das ist nicht seine Art. Nicht seit Katherine. Und trotz der unheimlichen körperlichen Ähnlichkeit, Elena ist nicht Katherine. Nicht einmal annähernd.

Er tanzte mit ihr? Auf dem Ball? Vielleicht hätten Jer und ich gehen sollen um zuzuschauen. Es wäre lustig gewesen zu sehen wie er versucht Elena zu führen. Sie haben wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tanz damit zugebracht sich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen und flüsternd zu streiten.

Obwohl ich möchte doch irgendwie wissen, warum er sich damit behelligte vorzutreten und Stefan zu ersetzen. Vielleicht dachte er, wenn er mit Elena die gleiche Art von Tanz tanzt, die er mit Katherine getanzt hatte, könnte er den Moment wieder erleben. Eine Art Aschenputtel-Moment: Elena ist Katherine bis der Ball endet. Gott, das ist einfach nur traurig und armselig.

Ich habe Damon immer irgendwie respektiert. Sicher, er war Katherine Prügelknabe. Aber er war ein echter Vampir. Er jagte, er tötete. Er tat das, was nötig war um das zu kriegen, was er wollte und jeder andere konnte nach seiner Ansicht verrotten.

Nun, da er weiß, dass er Katherine nicht einmal so viel bedeutet, dass sie ihn wissen lässt, dass sie nicht tot ist, erscheint er ... weicher. Ein bisschen mehr wie Stefan, ein bisschen weniger wie Katherine. Und irgendwie scheint dies für ihn zu klappen. Er ist immer noch ein arroganter, ichbezogener Arsch. Die meiste Zeit. Aber er ließ ein paar seiner Wände nieder, ließ sich menschlich genug werden, dass Menschen ohne Zwang im gleichen Raum mit ihm sein konnten. Es ist eine Verbesserung.

Aber so weit zu gehen wie Elena zu retten? Wie mit ihr zu tanzen, damit sie nicht gedemütigt wird? Nein. Das war alles nur Selbstsucht. Das musste es sein. Damon kümmert sich nicht um all diesen Märchenmist. Er spielt nicht den Helden, der in der letzten Minute hereinfegt um das Mädchen zu retten. Er genießt es viel zu viel das Monster des Grauens zu spielen als das er es für eine ... Sterbliche aufgibt.

Damon ist eine Kreatur der Albträume und der Dunkelheit. Er mag es so. Er würde nicht das Team wechseln für eine Katherine-Doppelgängerin. Das wird einfach nicht passieren. Ich meine, wer zur Hölle würde Damon Salvatore sein, wenn er nicht der Bösewicht in diesem Stück war? Was würde er machen, wenn er nicht die Unschuldigen mit einem überheblichen Grinsen und einem dunklen Glucksen abschlachten würde?

Stefan. Das wäre er. Und Gott weiß wir brauchen nicht noch einen von _diesen_ hier herumrennen...

Ende Kapitel 5

**A/N:** Ich wollte Stefan am Ende hier nicht schlecht machen, aber um dabei zu bleiben was ich darüber sagte, dass Anna die grausameren Aspekte von Damons Persönlichkeit respektiert, dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht so weit gehen könnte zu sagen, dass sie ... enttäuscht ist? Über das was Stefan wurde und wie er sich entschied seine Ewigkeit zu leben.

**Ü/N:** Sorry, dass mein Update verspätet kommt, aber Arbeit ist zur Zeit sehr stressig. Reviews spornen mich jedoch an schneller zu übersetzen. ^_^


	6. Subtext

**A/N:** Jeremy ist dran. Er hat nicht wirklich seine Schwester und Damon gesehen. Und da in Annas Teil alles über Damon war, macht es Sinn das Jer's nur über Elena ist. Sie ist seine Schwester. Und er las ihr Tagebuch. Ihre gestandenen Gefühle über Damon sind VIELLEICHT da drin! Man kann nie wissen. Lest und vielleicht findet ihr es heraus...

**Wortanzahl:** 644 Wörter

Kapitel 5 - Subtext

Elena tanzte mit Damon anstatt mit Stefan auf dem Ball? Huh. Wo war Stefan? Haben Sie sich getrennt? Ist sie nun mit Damon zusammen? Was ist mit dieser Familie und der vampirischen Anziehung? Ernsthaft. Old Johnathan mit Pearl, Elena mit Stefan und Damon, ich und Anna.

Zuerst mochte ich Damon irgendwie. Er kam herüber und kochte ein wunderbares Abendessen und spielte Call of Duty mit mir. Aber das war bevor ich wusste was er war. Ich meine, offensichtlich kann ich ihn nicht nur hassen, weil er ein Vampir war. Ich bin irgendwie _beinahe_ mit einem zusammen. Aber er hat meine Schwester verletzt. Immer und immer wieder. Und das veranlasst mich ihn nicht zu mögen. Sehr viel.

Aber er hat meine Schwester vor der Demütigung gerettet keinen Partner für den Tanz zu haben. Und das lässt mich wollen, dass ich ihn irgendwie wieder etwas mögen will. Anna sagt, dass er sich sehr verändert hat, seitdem er hier ankam. Und so tut es Elena, über ihr Tagebuch natürlich, denn sie hat mir nichts erzählt über die ganze Sache.

Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher wie ich darüber fühle, dass er mit meiner Schwester zusammen ist, _wenn_ er mit meiner Schwester zusammen ist. Es gibt sehr viele Gründe warum Stefan vom Ball verschwinden musste. Es gibt nicht so viele warum Damon es nicht auch musste, aber es gibt genug, dass ich nicht voreilige Schlüsse über Elenas Liebesleben zu ziehen brauche.

Ich werde einfach ihr Tagebuch morgen wieder lesen. Hey, ich habe bereits ihre Privatsphäre verletzt; ich kann mich genauso gut auf dem Laufenden halten. Sie log mich an um mich zu beschützen, nun, zwei können dieses Spiel spielen. Ich kann auch lügen. Und meinen Bruder-Vorteil nutzen um den Bastard zu töten, wenn er meine Schwester verletzt. Wieder. Und er kann nichts dagegen tun, weil, wenn er mich tötet, wird Elena ihm niemals verzeihen...

Elena und Damon tanzen. Sie muss die ganze Zeit gelächelt haben. Dieses dumme, kleine, dass nur die Winkel ihrer Lippen hochzieht, wenn sie nicht merkt, dass sie lächelt. Und sie würde es nicht gewusst haben. Ich meine die Anziehung und sehr viel mehr als freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die Elena eindeutig für Damon hat, sind alles Subtext. Die Art und Weise wie sie dieses verspielte, flirtende Geplänkel haben. Wie Damon es immer schafft sie mindestens einmal zu beruhigen, wenn sie im gleichen Zimmer sind. Wie er ihr anbietet ihr zu helfen, wenn es wirklich nichts für ihn zu tun gibt. Die Zeiten, wo er sie vor anderen Vampiren beschützte, vor der Welt, wenn es zu viel wurde, vor ihm selbst. Oh ja, der Subtext ist da. Und er wächst. Nun, wenn sie es nur sehen könnten.

Es ist so offensichtlich, dass sie es schafften sich in einander zu verlieben, das ich nicht verstehe warum sie sich überhaupt mit Stefan abgibt. Ich meine, ich mag den Kerl; es ist nur, dass _sie_ Damon mehr mag. Sehr viel mehr. Ich bin überrascht, dass keiner von ihnen es bemerkt. Ich habe nur Elenas begrenzte Sicht der Ereignisse gesehen und ich kann es sehen, warum können sie es nicht?

Oh gut. Es ist wahrscheinlich so sowieso besser. Stefan ist ein guter Kerl. Er wird niemals Elena verletzen. Er ist sicher und sensibel und ... okay, er ist langweilig. Damon hat bereits gewonnen. Stefan läuft nicht einmal in diesem Rennen. Und Elena weiß nicht einmal, dass ein Rennen _existiert_.

Selbst wenn sie niemals mit Damon zusammen kommt, bin ich froh, dass Elena einen Tanz mit ihm hatte. Es wird etwas sein, woran sie sich an ihm mit diesen schwachen, kleinen Lächeln erinnern kann. Das, wenn es hart auf hart kam und sie jemanden brauchte, es Damon war, nicht Stefan, der für sie da war. Er rettete sie. Für einen Moment in seiner ewigen Nacht, spielte er den strahlendweißen Ritter. Für sie. Nur für sie.

Ende Kapitel 6

**A/N:** Hey, ich habe daran gedacht dies mit Onkel John und Pearl und vielleicht mit Isobel fortzusetzen. (Ich gehe davon aus, dass John-Boy Mummy Dearest erzählt was mit Elena los ist.) Fühlt euch frei andere Namen einzuwerfen von denen du denkst es würde funktionieren und ich versuche mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Ansonsten ist die Geschichte fast fertig...

**Ü/N:** Keine Sorge, es folgen noch einige Kapitel. ;-)

Sorry, dass ihr so lange auf ein Update warten musstet, aber das reale Leben ist im Moment ziemlich hektisch für mich. Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt und btw, Reviews lassen mich schneller arbeiten. ;-)


	7. Vielleicht

**A/N:** Zurück aufgrund allgemeiner Nachfrage: John sieht Elena mit dem mörderischen Teufel Damon tanzen. Nun, _das_ kann nicht gut enden...

**Warnung:** Spoiler für S1 Episode 21, 22. Wenn du sie nicht gesehen hast, lese dies nicht.

**Wortanzahl:** 501 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 7 - Vielleicht**

Vampire sind Abscheulichkeiten. Ich hasse sie. Alle von ihnen. Auch Isobel, tief drinnen. Ich hasse, was sie geworden ist. Was es ihr antat. Und ich werde **NICHT**, _bei Gott_, erlauben, dass es Elena passiert. Nicht meiner Tochter. Nein. Niemals. Eher würde ich sie tot sehen.

Besser tot mit der Chance auf einen besseren Ort als ewig hier zu leben, leer und hohl wie ihre Mutter. Die Art wie das Biest mit ihr tanzt.

Und warum tanzt sie mit ihm? Stefan kann ich wenigstens noch ertragen, er versucht wenigstens menschlich zu sein. Ich werde ihn trotzdem in dem Augenblick töten in dem er nur daran denkt meine Tochter zu wandeln, aber er ist besser als sein Bruder. Wenn er geht, werde ich ihn nicht zur Strecke bringen. Wenn ich ihn töte, werde ich keine rachsüchtige Befriedigung daraus ziehen. Wenn ich Damon töte, werde ich nicht fähig sein für mindestens eine Woche aufhören zu lächeln.

Aber Stefan ist nicht hier. Er ist verschwunden und ließ mein wunderschönes Mädchen allein um sich der Demütigung zu stellen. Und Damon rettete sie. Bastard. Ich wundere mich mit welchen Mitteln er versucht sie oder seinen Bruder zu manipulieren.

Nun das ich darüber nachdenke, ist dies die perfekte Rache. Er fegt herein und rettet das Mädchen. Ist da für sie. Spielt die Rolle des Freundes, des Vertrauten, und dann wird er tun was Stefan ihm antat: er stiehlt ihm das Mädchen. Er wird mit Elenas Gefühlen spielen, führt sie an der Nase herum durch ihr törichtes, vertrauenvolles Herz und ihrem naiven Verständnis von dem Monster, das er ist und er wird sie benutzen, bis er mit ihr fertig ist.

Verdammt, Elena! Hör auf ihn so anzusehen! Er ist nicht der Held in diesem Stück, er ist der Bösewicht! Er ist ein Killer. Eine Bestie, die wie ein kranker Hund erschossen werden muss. Also hör auf den Wolf anzusehen als wäre er ein entzückender Welpe, den du mit nach Hause nehmen willst.

Als dein Vater verbiete ich es dir unumwunden. Hörst du mich? VERBIETE es. Wird niemals passieren. Nie.

Damon kann nicht erlöst werden. Er kann nicht gerettet werden. Er will es nicht. Er ist ein kranker, verdorbener Wichser und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du von ihm verletzt wirst. Das werde ich nicht. Ich kann es nicht.

Ich kann nicht zu sehen wie du dich genauso wie Isobel veränderst. Das werde ich nicht. Es würde mich töten.

Aber Elena kann mich nicht hören. Und ich kann nicht die Worte sagen, die mir auf der Zunge liegen. Isobel und ich haben einen Plan und er beinhaltet nicht Elenas Herkunft ihr gegenüber zu erwähnen. Vielleicht, vielleicht nachdem ich sie getötet habe. Vielleicht nachdem ich Damon und Isobel getötet habe. Vielleicht kann ich ihr dann erzählen, dass ich ihr Vater bin. Vielleicht.

Aber jetzt werde ich mir auf meine Zunge beißen, meine Worte herunter schlucken und meine kostbare, einzige Tochter mit dem Teufel tanzen sehen. Denn wirklich, was anderes könnte ich sonst auch tun?

Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Der Anfang

**A/N:** Dies hier ist mehr über die Salvatore-Brüder und ihre Beziehungen mit Katherine. Weil Pearl sich einen Dreck um Elena schert. Oder um die Brüder, ehrlich gesagt. Aber Katherine war ihre beste Freundin vor langer Zeit. Und eine Katherine-Doppelgängerin zu sehen, tuend was sie tat, hat bestimmt einige Erinnerungen zurückgebracht...

**Ü/N:** Entschuldigung, dass ich es jetzt on stelle, aber ich hatte einige private Probleme. Reviews wären klasse! Das letzte Kapitel war anscheinend wohl nicht sooo toll. Hoffe euch gefällt das hier mehr...

**Wortanzahl:** 663 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 8 - Der Anfang**

Hmm. Interessant. Es scheint so, als würde sich die Geschichte wirklich wiederholen. Mit Stefan zu einem Tanz gehen und ihn mit Damon verlassen, nun, warum klingt das vertraut? Oh, nun gut. Dieses Mädchen ist nicht Katherine. Ich habe kein Interesse an ihre Angelegenheiten. Und die Salvatore-Brüder sind nur der Grund für eine geringe Neugier.

Obwohl, das Mädchen ist verwandt mit diesem Gilbert-Jungen in den Annabell so vernarrt ist. Vielleicht verlangt das nach einer näheren Betrachtung. Nur insofern über ihr Verhältnis mit dem Jungen, Anna und ihr Wissen über meine Art natürlich. Sie weiß über uns Bescheid. Soviel weiß ich. Hat sie es dem Bruder erzählt? Weiß er, dass dieses Ding, was mit seiner Schwester tanzt, sie wie einen Zweig zerbrechen könnte bevor ihn überhaupt jemand sieht wie er sich bewegt? Das diese Kreatur, die ihr in die Augen sieht als gebe es sonst nichts auf der Welt, sie aufschneiden und an ihrem Lebensblut sich ergötzen könnte, sie innerhalb einer Minute austrocknen könnte? Weiß er, dass, wenn Stefan sehen könnte in welcher Art Damon 'sein' Mädchen ansieht, die Folgen des Kampfes für Jahrhunderte nachhallen würde genauso wie es bei ihrem Kampf um Katherine ist?

Stefan, der süße und naive Gentleman. Der eklatant romantische und anmaßende Beschützer. Damon, der lustige und gewagte Soldat. Der ergebene Liebhaber und einfühlsame Besitzer.

Wer könnte wirklich Katherine beschuldigen, dass sie mit beiden gespielt hat? Wer könnte diesem Mädchen die Schuld geben, weil sie den gleichen Fehler begeht? Engel-Stefan und Teufel-Damon wetteifern um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, ihre Zuneigung, ihre Liebe. Wie könnte jemand den Reizen von beiden Brüdern widerstehen? Und wer könnte ihnen für ihren Hass die Schuld geben? Wenn der eine, das hat was der andere begehrt.

Stefan gewann Katherines Liebe mühelos mit seinen liebreizenden Lächeln und unschuldigen Küssen. Damon gewann Katherines Liebe einfach mit seinem Eifer sich in ihre Kreatur formen zu lassen und die Ehrlichkeit seiner Hingabe. Stefan wünschte sich so zu lieben wie es Damon tat: rein, mit vollständiger Akzeptanz von den vielen Fehlern seiner Geliebten. Damon wünschte sich so frei zu sein wie Stefan es war: hineingezwängt in eine Liebe, die er nicht länger fühlt, weil sie niemals real war.

Und es passiert wieder. Es ist so offensichtlich in der Art wie Damon mit ihr tanzt. Er hat sich wieder verliebt. Ein Jahrhundert und ein halbes später und er hat endlich seine verlorene Liebe überwunden. Aber diese ist ebenso zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wenn ich wollte, würde ich wahrscheinlich etwas in der Art von Sympathie für seine missliche Lage empfinden. Ich bin in etwa wie Damon. In einigen Jahrhunderten, wenn Stefan ihn nicht aufgrund dieser Sterblichen getötet hat, wird er ein Vampir der Legende werden. Ein Meister unserer Gebräuche.

Stefan wird sterben. Entweder wird Damon ihn töten oder er wird sich selbst umbringen. Aber zu finden was Damon mit Katherine hatte: eine wahre, ehrliche Liebe. Und es dann zu verlieren, der Junge wird brennen. Er war nie dazu gedacht, ein Teil der ewigen Dunkelheit zu sein. Katherine hätte ihn niemals wandeln sollen. Er ist zu schwach. Zu menschlich. Innerhalb des nächsten Jahrhunderts wird seine Asche Staub der Erde.

Und dieses Mädchen, diese Elena Gilbert, ist genauso verloren. Einer der Bruder wird sie wandeln, den eben erwähnten Kampf entzünden. Oder sie werden es nicht tun, aus welchen Grund auch immer, und sie wird sterben mit Stefan sicherlich dicht darauf folgend.

Das ist das Schicksal für alle, welche sich in die Söhne des Himmels und der Hölle verlieben. Katherine war klug, sie entkam. Sie entkam dem unvermeidlichen Chaos dieses Liebesdreieck. Sie hat sie einfach verlassen. Aber, wie gesagt, dieses Mädchen ist nicht Katherine. Sie wird bleiben. Sie wird sich entscheiden. Und die Brüder werden die Welt auseinandernehmen in ihrer Wut und Schmerz und Verrat.

Und die Unsterblichen werden in Ehrfurcht beobachten wie die Zerstörung um diese drei und ihre todgeweihte Liebe hernieder regnet. Und ich werde beobachten und mich an diesen Tag, diesen Tanz, erinnern als den Moment, wo alles anfing.

Ende Kapitel 8


	9. Bürde

**A/N:** Die liebe Mama mag nicht Elenas Tanzpartnerwahl. Zudem stammt das Wort "Sire", das in Verbindung zu einem Vampir, der einen anderen wandelt genutzt wird, aus _Buffy - Im Bann der Vampire_. Hauptsächlich, weil die Beziehung zwischen Wandler und Gewandelter im Moment noch nicht klar ist.

**Wortanzahl:** 380 Wörter

**Kapitel 9 - Bürde**

Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein. Das ist nicht passiert. Elena wird nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, wie ich es getan habe Dies ist meine Bürde. Elena muss sie nicht auch noch tragen...

Stefan war sicher genug. Er hasst, was er ist, viel zu sehr um jemanden anderen zu wandeln. Besonders jemanden, den er liebt. Aber Damon, Damon würde sie verwandeln, _weil_ er sie liebt. Er würde sie verwandeln und ich kann nicht die Folgen tragen. Ich kann nicht zusehen wie meine Tochter wird wie ich. Dies ist nicht eine Entscheidung, die ich sie machen lassen werde. Mich interessiert es nicht, was sie fühlt. Es ist mir egal, ob sie Stefan liebt. Es ist mir egal, ob sie Damon liebt. Es kümmert mich nicht. Sie wird kein Vampir werden. Ich werden jeden töten, der daran denkt sie zu verwandeln.

John hatte getobt. Nonstop über Damons blutige Hände auf unserer kostbaren Tochter fluchend. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich mich darum kümmern würde, aber er wollte es selbst tun. Also ließ ich ihn. Es ist ja nicht so als könnte ich die Salvatores töten, auch wenn Katherine mich nicht hinterher dafür töten würde. Ich bin zu jung, sie sind zu alt, und Damon ist mein Sire. Ich könnte ihn nicht verletzen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Und nach dem Anruf in der letzten Nacht von John, nach seiner lebhaften Schilderung von Damon und meiner Tochter tanzend, wollte ich es definitiv. Ich wollte es wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ tun.

Aber ich kann es nicht. Also habe ich mich damit zufrieden zu geben ihn stellvertretend durch John zu töten. Was dachte er sich nur? Seine Hände auf meine Tochter zu legen? Mit meiner Tochter zu tanzen? Meine Tochter zu lieben? Nein. Dies ist nicht zu ertragen. Dieses Monster ist alles, was Elena nicht sein soll. Er wird sie nicht mit seiner Korruption verderben. Er wird sie nicht in seine, unsere, Welt der Dunkelheit und Blut und Tod verführen. Elena ist für bessere Dinge als diese Farce des Lebens bestimmt. Sie verdient Sonnenschein und Blumen. Glück und Lächeln. Kinder und alt werden an der Seite irgendeines netten Jungen, der sich verändert und in einen netten, alten Mann wachsen wird. Sie kann nicht Teil dieses Nicht-Lebens werden. Sie kann es nicht.

Ende Kapitel 9


	10. Salvatore als Retter

**A/N:** Dies ist bluestriker666 gewidmet, weil sie Matts Namen eingeworfen hat. Er hat den Tanz nicht gesehen, aber kommt schon, ihr _wisst,_ dass Caroline ihm jedes noch so kleine Detail erzählt hat.

**Warnung:** Matt sagt sehr oft in Bezug auf Damon "Arsch." *schulterzucken* Passiert eben.

**Wortanzahl:** 503 Wörter

**Kapitel 10 - Salvatore als Retter**

Caroline war eine chaotische Mischung aus wütenden und widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, als sie mir über Elenas und Damons Tanz erzählte. Sie war eifersüchtig und überrascht und verwirrt. Ich? Ich war einfach nur... wie betäubt.

Ich mag Damon nicht. Ich denke, er ist ein Arsch. Ich dachte so als er Caroline datete. Ich dachte so als ich anfing ihn mit Elena zu sehen. Ich dachte, dass wirklich als ich sah wie er mit meiner Mutter herummachte. Und dies schien die die Meinung aller zu sein: Arsch. Arrogant, selbstverliebt, _Arsch_. Aber er hat Elena geholfen. Er hätte dies nicht tun müssen. Es war nichts für ihn drin, weil Elena auf keinen Fall mit ihm schläft. Das passiert nicht. Und dies ist etwas, was ein Nicht-Arsch tun würde. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich mag ihn immer noch nicht. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er immer noch ein Arsch ist. Aber vielleicht ist er ein Arsch wie auch Tyler ein Arsch ist. Ein harmloser, manchmal idiotischer Arsch, der immer das Falsche macht, außer wenn er manchmal, wirklich nur manchmal, es richtig macht.

Ich bin nun beinahe dankbar, dass Stefan und Damon nach Mystic Falls gekommen sind. Sie schafften es ihren Namen wirklich gerecht zu werden: Elenas Retter (Ü/N: im Engl. ist hier ein Wortspiel mit savoirs = Retter und Salvatore). Selbst, wenn ich dies für sie sein wollte, konnte ich es nicht; aber sie taten es. Stefan kam und fegte Elenas Schmerz und Trauer mit einer sanften Liebe beiseite, die ich ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Damon hatte alles aufgenommen), dass ihr Angst einjagte und scheuchte es weit, weit weg. Selbst ein verschmähter Tölpel wie ich kann sehen, wie diese Zwei ihre ganze Welt wurden. Sie schließt uns nicht aus, aber irgendwie hat sich etwas verändert und der Rest von uns passt nicht mehr richtig in ihr Leben wie wir es taten.

Sie scheint nun dieses ganze geheime Leben mit den Brüdern zu haben, etwas versteckend vor dem Rest von uns. Es gibt diese Momente, wenn sie Damon ansieht als hätte sie Angst vor ihm; Momente, wo sie Stefan ansieht als würde sie nicht wissen wer er ist. Und Momente, wo sie Damon ansieht als könnte er Alles für sie sein; Momente, wo sie Stefan ansieht als würde sie darauf warten, dass er mehr ist.

Und damit kann ich leben. Ich kann damit leben, dass ich nur die Hälfte von dem Mädchen weiß, dass ich früher einmal besser als mich selbst kannte. Ich kann Stefan und Damon sie schnappen lassen und ihr weißer und schwarzer Ritter sein. Ich kann damit, mit ihnen, leben.

Also diese ganze Dreiecksgeschichte von Caroline? Lächerlich. Elena würde niemals fremdgehen. Und weder Stefan noch Damon sehen so aus als würden sie teilen. Nicht, dass ich es ihnen verdenke. Du kannst entweder jemanden lieben oder nicht. Und selbst, wenn du denkst, dass du beide liebst, kannst du nicht jemanden verletzen, den du so selbstlos liebst. Manchmal bedeutet lieben wirklich jemanden loszulassen.

Ich muss es wissen.

Ende Kapitel 10


	11. Eifersüchtig

**A/N:** Dies hier ist von Tina Fell aka dem Mädchen, dessen Namen vor Caroline ausgerufen wird. Sie war dort, sie sah den Tanz. Und selbst, wenn sie nicht Elena, Damon oder Stefan kennt, sieht sie immer noch ihren Tanz.

**Wortanzahl:** 487 Wörter

**Kapitel 11 - Eifersüchtig**

Oh wow. Das ist nicht Stefan Salvatore. Das ist Damon. Ich meine, ich kenne keinen der beiden, aber die Stadt wurde überschwemmt mit Gerüchten seitdem sie in die Stadt kamen. Ich meine, sie sind beide absolut umwerfend, darum redet natürlich jeder über sie.

Stefan wurde durch das Gerede zu so etwas wie ein Footballstar, Leute, welche ihn üben gesehen haben, erfreuten die Schülerschaft mit Geschichten von seinen angeblich unglaublichen Fängen, Finten und Läufen. Und Damon ist eine andere Art von Star: Geschichten seines kühlen Sexappeals und seiner unglaublichen sexuellen Leistungsfähigkeit griffen um sich nach seinem Stelldichein mit Caroline. Sie wurden Mystic Falls neueste, heißeste Fänge. Und, es sieht so aus, als hätten sie beide eine Vorliebe für Elena Gilbert.

Schlampe.

Ich habe es nicht gemeint. Es ist eben so. Nach den Gerüchten hatte sie Matt schon seit sie noch Windeln trugen. Dann hatte nur Stefan Augen für sie, den Rest der weiblichen Bevölkerung von Mystic Falls High ignorierend. Und nun, sieht es so aus, als hätte sie sich auch Damon geschnappt. Es ist nicht fair. Warum bekommt Elena all diese tollen Kerle? Obwohl, von dem was ich gehört habe, ist Damon nur für sie ein guter Kerl.

Und nun sehe ich ihn, mit ihr. Ich kann es glauben. Es gibt nur einen geringen Hauch von 'Ich könnte dich umbringen, wenn ich wollte', der um sie herumwirbelt. Nur etwas Dunkelheit versteckt in seinen überraschend wunderschönen, eisblauen Augen. Ich kann glauben, dass er keine gute Person ist. Ich kann die kursierenden Horrorgeschichten über die Masse von Mädchen, die das Salvatore-Heim mit dunklen Blutergüssen und grinsenden Gesichtern verlassen haben, glauben. Lustig wie Stefan niemals als Verdächtiger in Betracht gezogen wurde.

Aber, wenn man sieht wie Elena mit Damon anstatt mit Stefan (wo ist er überhaupt) tanzt, ist die unheilvolle, aber doch spielerische Beschaffenheit des älteren Salvatores auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Stattdessen ist da dieser weiche, fast verletzlich aussehende Blick. Ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Reine, unverfälschte Liebe strahlt aus seinen blauen Tiefen. Ich sehe in die Augen meines eigenen Freundes. Er sieht mich nicht so an.

Und ich bin eifersüchtig. Ich will, dass mich jemand so ansieht wie er sie ansieht. Als würde seine Welt enden, wenn ich nicht in ihr wäre. Ich will jemanden ansehen so wie sie ihn ansieht. Als könnte der Himmel um uns herum einstürzen und es würde nichts bedeuten, weil ich bei ihm war.

Ich will, was Elena hat.

Aber, dann wiederum, will ich es wahrscheinlich nicht. Weil sie immer noch mit Stefan zusammen ist. Die Schule wäre explodiert mit Neuigkeiten, wenn sie sich getrennt hätten. Und ich sah die Art wie sie gestern auf der Generalprobe mit ihm umging. Sie sind immer noch zusammen, immer noch verliebt. Selbst, wenn es überdeutlich ist, dass sie ebenfalls in seinen Bruder verliebt ist. Und das ist eine Situation, um die ich sie nicht beneide. Eine Dreiecksgeschichte der schmutzigsten Art. 

Ende Kapitel 11


	12. Meins

**Warnung:** leichte für die Sprache, da Katherine nicht gerade glücklich ist. Vielleicht wird sie so eher ein OC, da ich nicht wirklich weiß wie Katherine sich benimmt, aber sie sagen, sie ist egoistisch und verwöhnt, darum...

**Wortanzahl:** 512 Wörter

**Kapitel 12 – Meins**

Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Dies ist einfach nicht akzeptabel. Damon ist meine Kreatur. War es immer und wird es immer sein. Und diese kleine Doppelgänger-_Hure_ wird ihn mir nicht stehlen.

Es spielt keine Rolle, dass ich ihn vor einem Jahrhundert verlasse habe, er ist _mein_. Sie beide, auch Stefan. Alles Meins. Meine um sie zu behandeln, wie ich es für richtig halte. Meine zum Besitzen. Meine zum Verlassen. Meine, um sie zurückzunehmen. Meins. Meins. Meins. MEINS.

Wie kann er es wagen, sie so zu berühren! Wie kann er es wagen, sie so anzusehen wie er es einst bei mir tat. Wie kann er es wagen es, auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen mich für gar eine Sekunde zu vergessen. Ich habe ihn _erschaffen_. Ich gab ihm einen Sinn. Ich gab ihm ewiges Leben. Ewige Nacht. Sie damit zu verbringen, um sich nach meiner Liebe zu sehnen. Sie damit zu verbringen, um mich zu begehren und mich zu vermissen. Sie damit zu verbringen als meine kleine Bitch, leidend an was auch immer für Qualen, die ich entscheide ihm zuzufügen, während er mich mit seinen lieben Welpenaugen ansieht.

Diese Augen wendete er nun Elena zu, als er sie so zärtlich umarmte um zu tanzen. Verräterischer Bastard. Untreues Arschloch. Unsere Beziehung ist nur auf meiner Seite offen, er muss loyal bleiben. Das sind die Regeln. Ich habe diese Regeln gemacht. Er muss sich daran erinnern.

Ich habe die Regeln vor anderthalb Jahrhunderten gemacht, als ich mich entschied beide Brüder zu haben, und ich mache die Regeln auch jetzt. Sein Leben ist meins um zu entscheiden, was ich damit will. Ich habe ihn aus keinem anderen Grund erschaffen.

Er ist mein Spielzeug. Mein Geliebter. Mein hingebungsvoller, kleiner Welpe, der mir auf den Fersen folgt und mit dem zufrieden ist, was auch immer ich für Brocken an Zuneigung vor seine Füße werfe. Er ist meins. Und niemand nimmt mir meine Sachen weg.

Sie hat mir mein Gesicht, meine Stadt, meine Jungs genommen. Sie ist einfach nur ein blasses Abbild. Sie ist nicht ich. Sie wird niemals diesen Einfluss auf Damon haben, den ich habe. Sie wird ihn mir niemals wegnehmen. Er wird einen Blick auf das Echte werfen und vergessen, dass er jemals etwas für die Nachahmerin empfunden hat.

Weil sie meins sind, nicht ihrs. Ganz und gar meins. Immer gewesen. Sie haben es nur vergessen. Und ich werde sie dies bereuen lassen. Niemand vergisst Katherine Pierce. Nicht sobald ich meine Krallen in sie geschlagen habe. Und ich habe sicherlich meine Krallen in Damon und Stefan. Besonders Damon, der törichte, ungestüme Sterbliche, der so eifrig nach dem Tod geschrien hatte. Um die Ewigkeit in meiner dunklen Umarmung zu verbringen. Damon war meins seit dem Moment als ich sein Footballspiel unterbrochen habe bis zu diesem Moment.

Ich besitze ihn, Körper und Seele.

Dieser Tag, dieser Tanz, dieser anbetende Blick in seinen Augen und das Lächeln, von dem ich sicher bin, dass er es nicht mehr gelächelt hat, seitdem ich ihn verlassen haben, bedeuten nichts. Weil Damon mich liebt.

Weil Damon _meins_ ist.

Ende


	13. Geschichte wiederholt sich

**A/N:** Dies spielt nach 1.21 "Die Waffe", aber vor dem Finale. Die Verantwortlichen des Festzugs schicken Videos an alle, die für den Tanz angemeldet waren, einschließlich Stefan. Uh-oh...

**Ü/N:** Habe jetzt alle Kapitel komplett übersetzt. Updates wird es jede Woche am Sonntag geben. Sorry wegen der Wartezeit, aber RL war einfach zu anstrengend um an FFs zu denken.

**Wortanzahl:** 507 Wörter

**Kapitel 13 - Geschichte wiederholt sich**

Sie hatte es mir nicht gesagt. Und ich versuche mich zu versichern, dass es so ist, weil es ihr entfallen war. Weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war sich um mich Sorgen zu machen als das so ein dummer Tanz Bedeutung haben könnte. Ich versuche es mir selbst einzureden.

Aber das Video, das mir der Ausschuss der Feier geschickt hat, macht es überdeutlich klar, dass sie überhaupt nicht an mich gedacht hat. Sie tanzte mit ihm. Und sie lächelte. Ich habe niemals zuvor dieses Lächeln gesehen. So weich und zurückhaltend. So glücklich und unbeschwert.

So verliebt.

Wie konnte sie mir das antun? Sie gehörte mir. Und ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht besitze, aber... ich dachte, sie wollte die Meine sein. Um von meiner starken, beschützenden, unsterblichen Umarmung umschlungen zu sein. Für immer. Ich dachte, wir wären Seelenverwandte, wenn ich eine Seele _haben _sollte. Ich dachte, sie liebte mich mehr als die Sonne und den Mond. Ich dachte, sie wollte mit mir zusammen sein. Die Meine sein.

Ich sehe wie eng sie sich während des Tanzes an ihn presst. So begierig nach seiner Berührung. Ihn mit diesen Augen frei von dieser ständigen Sorge und dem Hauch Traurigkeit ansehen von denen ich dachte, dass sie nun ein Bestandteil von dem sind, wer sie nun ist. Ihn ansehen als gäbe es nichts anderes in der ganzen Welt. Ihn ansehen... in einer Art und Weise wie sie mich niemals angesehen hat wie ich realisiere.

Und Damon. Dieser Bastard. "Geschichte wird sich niemals wiederholen soweit es Elena betrifft." Ich habe ihn gewarnt. "Sicher, sicher. Was auch immer du sagst, Mann. Wir sind nur Freunde." Er hatte mich beruhigt. Aber ich hatte ihm vertraut. Ich habe ihm geglaubt. Ich glaubte ihm während er mir ins Gesicht gelogen hatte!

Er hatte sie gerettet. Ich sollte dankbar sein. Er kam hinein und rettete sie davor der Lächerlichkeit ausgesetzt zu sein. Aber ich kann es nicht. Weil es so offensichtlich ist, dass er sie liebt. Dieser Blick auf seinem Gesicht, diesen, den ich nicht mehr gesehen habe, seit Katherine noch lebte. Seit, bevor sie angefangen hatte Puppenspieler mit unseren Herzfäden zu spielen. Und ich _weiß_.

Er _liebt_ sie.

Sie zeichnet ein echtes Lächeln auf sein höhnisch grinsendes Gesicht. Sie erleuchtet seine Augen mit liebevoller Anbetung.

Sie _liebt_ ihn.

Er malte ein geheimes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Er hat den Schmerz von ihren wunderschönen traurigen Augen entfernt.

Sie sind _verliebt_.

Sie sind seit langer Zeit in einander verliebt. Wie lange? Seit dem Grab? Atlanta? Sogar schon davor?

Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnten sie mir das antun? Wie konnte ich dies passieren lassen? Ich wusste was für eine Art Monster, was für eine Art Mann Damon ist. Wie konnte ich es überhaupt in Betracht ziehen ihn irgendwo in die Nähe meiner zerbrechlichen, geliebten Elena zu lassen? Wie konnte ich ihn ihr anvertraut haben? Wie konnte ich geglaubt haben als er mir sagte, dass er sie mir nicht stehlen will?

Wie konnte ich zulassen, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt?

Ende Kapitel 13


	14. An irgendeinem Punkt

**Wortanzahl: **484Wörter

**Kapitel 14 - An irgendeinem Punkt**

An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich diese blöden Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch überwinden. Die Schmetterlinge sind einzig allein für Stefans zärtliche Blicke und sanften Berührungen bestimmt. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich mich von diesen faszinierenden blauen Augen abwenden und auf irgendwas anderes, egal was, blicken. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich anfangen mir über meinen vermissten Freund Sorgen zu machen, der gegen seine Blutsucht aus der Hölle kämpft. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich aufhören zu jedem Gott, der jemals von Menschen verehrt wurde, zu beten damit dieser Dämon, der mich in diesem Tanz führt, mich berührt.

An irgendeinem Punkt.

Das Tempo wechselt und er zieht mich sanft näher, eine Hand vereint sich perfekt mit der meinen, die andere fest und stark gegen meinen Rücken. Ein Lächeln schlüpfte durch sein permanentes Grinsen das auf seine Gesichtszüge festgefroren war und oh mein Gott es ist wunderschön. Herzzerreißend und ehrlich. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich mich erinnern, dass dies der Bruder meines Freundes ist und aufhören mir vorzustellen diese lächelnden Lippen zu küssen.

An irgendeinem Punkt.

Seine Augen, immer so kalt und distanziert, sind aufgeleuchtet mit etwas was man nur als Freude beschreiben kann. Sie sind sanft und zärtlich anstatt hart und distanziert. Sie singen von tausend Sorgen und schreien über hundert Wonnen. Sie sagen so viel und so wenig und ich werde zurückgelassen, mich wundernd was er hinter diesen eisigen Tiefen versteckt. Es ist atemberaubend und ich kann nicht wegsehen. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich bemerken, dass ich in die falschen Augen starre, verloren bin.

An irgendeinem Punkt.

Seine Berührung ist federleicht, aber nicht zögernd. Ruhig und stark, aber nicht überwältigend. Es ist ein netter Wechsel. Er führt mich mühelos durch die Schritte, die er getanzt hat, bevor irgendjemand sonst schon geboren war. Er führt mich natürlich, hat keine Schwierigkeiten trotz des Tatsache, dass wir niemals zuvor zusammen getanzt haben. Ein Tatsache, die ich anfange zu bereuen.

"Elena, würdest _du_ gerne tanzen?", hatte er gefragt. Und törichterweise, idiotischerweise, habe ich stattdessen Stefans Arm genommen. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich mich erinnern, dass ich Stefans Arm nahm, weil ich total verliebt in ihn bin, nicht in seinen Bruder.

An irgendeinem Punkt.

An irgendeinem Punkt wird dieses wunderschöne aufschlussreiche Lied enden. An irgendeinem Punkt wird sein echtes Lächeln hinter seiner grinsenden Maske verschwinden. An irgendeinem Punkt werden diese schmerzhaft schönen, fröhlich-traurigen Augen in diese eisigen Himmelskörper verhärten, an die ich mich gewöhnt habe sie zu sehen. An irgendeinem Punkt wird die einzige Berührung, die ich von ihm spüren werde, zufällig oder neckend sein. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich aufhören es zu bereuen, dass ich Stefan gewählt habe. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich realisieren, dass dies der andere Bruder ist. An irgendeinem Punkt werde ich mich selbst überzeugen, dass ich Damon nicht auf eine Art liebe von der ich mir nicht mal vorstellen kann jemals Stefan zu lieben.

An irgendeinem Punkt.

Vielleicht.

Ende Kapitel 14


	15. Ein Herzschlag für die Toten

**Wortanzahl: **821Wörter

**Kapitel 15 - Ein Herzschlag für die Toten**

Stefan ist ein Idiot. Wie kann er dieses wunderschöne Mädchen alleine stehen lassen? Dieses umwerfende Mädchen hatte sich darauf vorbereitet sich der Demütigung wegen _seines_ Fehlers zu stellen. Dieses Mädchen, welches, trotz meines weit überlegenen Aussehens und spritzigem Verstandes, ihn gewählt hat. Dieses Mädchen schwebt über den Abgrund der Unsterblichkeit einfach um bei ihm zu sein.

Die Liebe seines Lebens will ihn wirklich, will nichts mehr als sein Glück; der Ursprung seines Glückes sein. Vollidiot. Meine, wenn sie es jemals _war_, verließ mich. Kümmerte sich nicht genug um mich um in einhundert und vierundvierzig Jahre wissen zu lassen, dass sie nicht einmal tot war. Und meine zweite Chance, die Liebe, die ich gerade erst angefangen habe zu finden, es zu fühlen? Ja, sie wählte ihn.

Und er enttäuschte sie. _Wieder mal._

Ich zwänge mich schnell durch die Menge und nehme Stefans Platz am Fuß der Treppe ein. Ich bin vielleicht nicht der weiße Ritter, der die Jungfrau in Nöten rettet, denn dies ist Stefans Auftritt. Wenn er es natürlich nicht versaute. Aber ich kann das tun. Ich kann dieses Mal sein was sie braucht. Ich kann mit ihr tanzen während Stefan sein idiotisches "Ich bin so gequält"-Schauspiel abzieht und darüber weint wie seine Unfähigkeit die gottverdammte Wahrheit zu erzählen seine Beziehung mit dem einem Mädchen, welche die Bürde der Ehrlichkeit ertragen könnte, zerstört. Wieder mal. Vollidiot.

"Wo ist Stefan?", flüstert sie und es schmerzt ein wenig zu wissen, dass selbst wenn ich versuche es richtig zu machen, er immer noch das Einzige ist was für sie von Bedeutung ist.

"Ich weiß nicht.", antworte ich. Weil ich es nicht tue. Und es ist mir egal, weil er der Narr war, der dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf alleine zurückgelassen hat und ich beabsichtige jede Sekunde dieses Tanzes zu genießen.

Es ist meine letzte Chance für eine zweite Chance. Ich weiß, sie wird niemals mich wählen. Ich bin fehlerhaft und zerbrochen, während Stefan "perfekt" und heil ist. Ich bin der zerklüftete Überrest eines zerbrochenen Herzens, dass eine Liebe liebte, die für ein Leben lang lebte und innerhalb von Sekunden qualvoll starb. Stefan ist die grübelnde, zu bedauernde Statur geschnitzt aus einer Liebe, die ihm gegen seinen Willen aufgezwängt wurde. Ich bin gefährlich und unzuverlässig. Stefan ist sicher und zuverlässig. Ich bin ein Mörder. Stefan ist genauso wie jeder Mensch; nur braucht er keine Waffe um seine Beute zu jagen.

Der Tanz beginnt und sie ist so nah. Ein Bruchteil einer Bewegung und ich könnte sie berühren. Ihre weichen, zarten Hände mit meinen eigenen blutigen Anhängseln berühren. Aber das ist nicht der Sinn von diesem Teil des Tanzes. "Die Intimität der Beinah-Berührung." Wie wäre es mit dem Schmerz etwas so verzweifelt zu wollen, das du denkst, dass dein Herz vielleicht wieder anfängt zu schlagen, nur damit du bemerkst, dass du es niemals haben wirst? Das Beste, worauf ich hoffen kann ist diese hohle Imitation dieses Tanzes. Sie wird sich Sorgen über Stefan machen und ich werde versuchen ihr zu zeigen, dass, wenn sie mich jemals als mehr als nur ein Monster oder ein Geschöpf, dass man bedauern muss, sieht, ich der sein könnte, der sie niemals zurücklässt.

Die Musik ändert sich und ich greife nach ihr und ziehe sie an mich. Sie passt perfekt in meine Arme. Ich kann ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schlagen hören. Ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen wenden sich nie von meinen blauen ab und ich vergesse wie man atmet. Es ist okay, weil ich es eigentlich nicht brauche, aber trotzdem. Sie sieht mich an. Sieht mich wirklich an, als was ich bin. Einmal sieht sie nicht Stefans mörderischen Bruder oder Katherines abgelegtes Spielzeug. Sie sieht Damon Salvatore, der Mann unter dem Monster.

Ich führe sie als wären wir dazu geboren zusammen zu tanzen. Ich präge mir jede Linie von jeder Besonderheit ihres Lächelns ein. Das Lächeln, das sie für mich lächelt. Ich vergrabe das Gefühl ihrer Hand in meine in mein Gedächtnis; sich bereits darauf einstellen mir es immer und immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen während der beste Moment meines sehr langen Lebens sich dem Ende nähert. Die Musik wird langsamer und wir fangen an uns zu trennen. Mein Gott, ich vermisse bereits das Gefühl ihr nah zu sein.

Ihre Augen wenden sich jedoch nie von meinen ab. Und ihr Körper summt immer noch vor Aufregung und, darf ich es wagen zu sagen, Freude. Ich kann es nicht ertragen nur daran zu denken diese wundervolle, zarte Verbindung zu trennen. Der Augenblick, wo Verständnis sich in ... mehr verwandelt.

Meine letzte Chance war vielleicht doch nicht vergebliche Mühe. Es besteht eine Chance, eine Hoffnung. Für eine Sekunde erlaube ich mir selber zu glauben, dass ich dieses Mal nicht gequält und zerbrochen ende. Für nur eine Sekunde stelle ich mir vor meinen schon lange gestorbenen Herzschlag zu hören. Ein langsam stetiger Trommelwirbel in perfekter Balance mit dem ihrem. Ein Herzschlag für die Toten, nur für sie.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Ja, wirklich ENDE. Dies ist wirklich das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und sie als schöne Ergänzung zu dieser wundervollen Szene gesehen.

Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust mir ein Review zu schreiben, ob dies der Fall ist. ;-)

Als kleiner Trost für das Ende hab ich noch einen kleinen One Shot mit Damon/Elena auf der Festplatte. Den werde ich heute auch noch posten. Vielleicht wollt ihr ihn euch ja mal ansehen. ;-)

Der unschuldige Vampir

LG  
Shadow


End file.
